


counting moments

by LtTanyaBoone



Series: welcome to the Modern AU [8]
Category: Pan Am
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: "Kate has known for eleven months, two weeks and four days that she’s gay. Okay, she probably knew before that, but that was when she finally stopped running from herself and admitted the fact to herself."moments in Kate's and Colette's lives.





	counting moments

**Author's Note:**

> import from tumblr

Kate has known for eleven months, two weeks and four days that she’s gay. Okay, she probably knew before that, but that was when she finally stopped running from herself and admitted the fact to herself.

Colette has known for nine months, six days that Kate is gay.

Kate has known for one year, ten months, three weeks and six days that Colette is pansexual.

Colette has known for eight years, two months, one week and two days that she’s not straight. At first, she’s used “bisexual”, but after two years, four months, two weeks and five days decided that it wasn’t fitting her lived experience. “Pansexual” felt better, felt more like her, so she started using that more and more, until it replaced "bisexual” whenever she put a label on her identity.

Kate and Colette have shared a bed thirty-six times. Like, actually both slept in it. Not just the two of them lying on it and talking, cuddling with each other. They’ve done that over a hundred times.

Colette and Kate have danced with each other sixty-two times. Slow waltzes at fancy balls and quick movements in crowded clubs.

Kate and Colette have pushed each other in the pool nine times. Kate has pushed Colette three times. Colette has pushed Kate four times. Twice, someone else pushed either one of them and they ended up pulling the other into the water with them.

Colette and Kate have borrowed each other’s clothes seventy-six times. Shirts and jackets and uniform skirts and stockings and scarves and pairs of shoes and bathrobes.

Kate and Colette have stolen food from each other’s plates a hundred and twenty-nine times. Fries and tomato slices and salmon and pieces of sandwiches.

Colette and Kate have done each other’s makeup thirteen times. They’ve borrowed eyeshadow and lipstick and eyeliner from each other fourty-eight times.

Kate and Colette have done each other’s hair twenty-three times. Blow driers and curling irons and hairclips have littered their hotel room beds and sinks twenty-three times as one of them sat patiently while the other put up their hair for a fancy invitation or a first date.

Colette and Kate have done each other’s nails six times. They’ve borrowed each other’s nail polish fifty-eight times.

Kate and Colette have had thirteen pillow fights.

Colette and Kate have had eighteen arguments. They have slammed the door behind them three times.

Kate and Colette have seen sixteen movies together. They went to the cinema together four times.

Colette and Kate have held the other as they cried eleven times. Twice, they ran out of tissues.

Kate and Colette fell asleep with their head on the other’s shoulder three times. Martin took pictures of every time.

Colette and Kate have called each other while drunk five times. Twice, they couldn’t remember doing it the next morning.

Kate and Colette have kissed each other on the cheek three hundred eighty six times. They have kissed each other on the mouth once.

Kate has known she’s in love with Colette for eleven weeks, six days.

Colette has known she’s in love with Kate for ten weeks, eight days.

Kate has known Colette finds her attractive for two months, one week, four days.

Colette has known Kate thinks she’s a desirable woman for one month, two weeks.

Kate has wanted to kiss Colette thirty-nine times.

Colette has wanted to brush her lips over Kate’s fourty-two times.

Kate has chickened out six times.

Colette has chickened out three times.

Kate has been unable to stop thinking about Colette for four hours, twenty-six minutes.

Colette has been unable to concentrate on anything than thinking of Kate for four hours, twenty-one minutes.

Kate has spent sixteen minutes pacing her hotel room.

Colette has reached for the handle on the door of her hotel room five times.

Kate has typed the same message and deleted it again four times.

Colette’s thumb has hovered over the ‘call’ button with Kate’s number on the display six times.

Kate and Colette have met in the doorway of their connecting hotel rooms once.

Colette has reached out to cradle Kate’s face in her hands once.

Kate has allowed her eyes to flutter shut at the contact once.

Colette and Kate have both leaned in to kiss each other once.

Kate and Colette have both felt the world fall away around them once.


End file.
